Recent advances in two-dimensional NMR (COSY and NOESY techniques, etc.) have dramatically enhanced the capabilities of nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy which has for some time been the primary analytical tool in organic and bioorganic chemistry. The proposed Bruker AM 400 spectrometer will be vital to the success of ongoing research programs in organic chemistry at Indiana University.